This study aims to demonstrate the equivalence of 24 weeks of treatment to 48 weeks of treatment with Roferon-A on maintained response 24 weeks after stopping treatment in patients with chronic hepatitis C without cirrhosis. A second aim is to provide specimens with which to validate the PCR assay for HCV viremia.